404musicfandomcom-20200214-history
The Aggressionning
"The Aggressionning" is a song by 404 off of his ninth studio album, Issues With Aggression II: The Aggressionning. It is the opening track to the album and prominently features FL Studio's FL Slayer guitar add-on. Lyrics You bitches thought I was dead, but real gangstas never die Back by popular demand, Issues With Aggression II! I choked and I quit and you thought that I was gone But like every great rapper I make my great return It's been way too long makin' bullshit you don't need This is what you want, you demand it, I concede I'll shoot you in the face if you try and disgrace Me again and next time you can be sure I'm not your friend It's my raps you rely on for your pleasure and your sustenance Bitch, I'll fuckin' kill you if you say I'm not the fuckin' best Ooh, it's comin' on Oh my god, it's comin' on You can't stop it comin' on, Holy shit it's comin' on And it's always comin' on never stoppin', comin' on It is fuckin' comin' on Watch out it's comin' on! This is the aggressionning! This is the aggressionning! Watch out, I'm slightly upset, and This is the aggressionning! Oh This is the aggressionning! And I might say a really mean thing I'm gonna punch you in the mouth and you will cry Then I will say bye, bye, bye And next thing you know I'm on top of the game While you're at the bottom just crying in shame Nobody gives a flying fuck about you But everybody gives a flying fuck about me As far as I'm aware, I'm the dragon in this lair And I can't think of a good way to extend this metaphor Ooh, it's comin' on Oh my god, it's comin' on You can't stop it comin' on, Holy shit it's comin' on And it's always comin' on never stoppin', comin' on It is fuckin' comin' on Watch out it's comin' on! This is the aggressionning! This is the aggressionning! Watch out, I'm slightly upset, and This is the aggressionning! Oh This is the aggressionning! And I might say a really mean thing Ugh! This is the hardcore breakdown Sit back go to time out little kid I'm busting up this rap game, little kid! This is the aggressionning and I am the king Every single whack-ass rapper will be caught under my sting I will win over the town with my diamond-certified album Next thing you know, I'm selling out stadiums! If this industry was concerned about its fans Then how the fuck do you explain how I've conquered this land? Ooh, it's comin' on Oh my god, it's comin' on You can't stop it comin' on, Holy shit it's comin' on And it's always comin' on never stoppin', comin' on It is fuckin' comin' on Watch out it's comin' on! This is the aggressionning! This is the aggressionning! Watch out, I'm slightly upset, and This is the aggressionning! Oh This is the aggressionning! And I might say a really mean thing This is the aggressionning! This is the aggressionning! Watch out, I'm moderately angry, and This is the aggressionning! Oh This is the aggressionning! And I might say a really mean thing Ugh! I'm back, motherfuckers And nobody's gonna stop me this time Category:Songs Category:Opening tracks